Beswitched!
by ItsOnlyDallis
Summary: What happeneds when the Mauraders switch bodies? Craziness !
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone

_Hey all!_

_This is a band new fan fic of mine. I know it's going to get really bloody confusing, but it's a great story. Really. Check it out._

**Chapter 1**

"Whhyyyyy is this taking so looooongggg?" Sirius Black let out a long moan from the wall of the girl's lavatories. Remus Lupin sat against another wall, reading from a tattered potions book as he stirred a large cauldron. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sat locked in a staring contest near the large mirrored sculpture in the middle of the room.

"Be patient Sirius," Remus cautioned, "This potion has to be done exactly right or it's not going to work." He stopped stirring for a moment to carefully measure out a teaspoon of Doxy Venom.

"Oh come on!" Sirius whined, "It can't be that important. Watch." He stood up quickly, grabbing a box of Fluxweed. He strode over to the bubbling potion and dropped the small box inside.

"Sirius!" Remus yelped, jumping up. "Why did you do that?" Remus stared down at the now ruined potion he had spent the last three hours working perfectly on. The smooth, lavender surface started turning a disgusting shade of gray.

"Come on, Wormtail," Sirius ordered as he picked up a jar of Flobberworm Mucus and tossed in into the gray sludge. "Come help me." Peter looked up, startled.

"I win!" James yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I am the champion of starring contests!"

"No fair!" Peter whined, turning back to his messy-haired friend. "Sirius distracted me!"

"Come on!" Sirius groaned as he tossed another black box into the now steaming potion.

Peter stood up quickly and started gathering other jars from the small pile Remus had gathered. Remus groaned and slid to the floor covering his face in his hands.

"This is not going to end well." he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Moony! Live a little!" James laughed as he went to help his friends toss random jars into the cauldron.

The potion had turned to a dark blue mixture. Black smoke poured over the edges and pooled on the floor around them. It crept under the lavatory stalls and headed towards the door. Peter noticed this first.

"Um, guys?" he asked quietly. "What happens if someone sees the smoke coming from the other side of the door?"

Just then -as if on cue- Lily burst through the door. Her wild red hair was tied back in a green ribbon but she let a few strands fall around her face.

"What on earth are you four idiots doing?" She screeched.

"School project, Lils'" James answered confidently. Lily's eyes narrowed and she stared at the bubbling sludge.

"This is a project?" She eyed the liquid sternly and rounded on Remus. "What is it, Remus?"

Remus looked up at her and sighed. "It's a full body control potion," He explained. "It requires quite a bit of time and Sirius here got impatient." He gestured toward the potion, which had started to leak over the sides.

"Why did you need a full body control potion?" Lily hissed. Her green eyes were livid with anger.

"For Snape," Sirius answered, as if it was incredibly obvious.

Lily groaned. "Only you four would be able to sneak all this out of the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn thought the house elves were trying magic again."

"Guys?" Peter whimpered as he backed into the far wall. "Should the cauldron be shaking like that?"

Five pairs of eyes zeroed in on the big, black tub, which was indeed shaking back and forth violently. Everyone took a few steps back.

Suddenly the black sludge shot straight up, hitting the roof and coming back down with a thunderous crash. Lily would've screamed if there had been time but she was suddenly covered in the black goo. The smell knocked her to her knees and before she knew it, everything had gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily awoke a few minutes later. Her heart pounded and her legs felt heavy. She stood up, feeling quite a bit different then usual and glanced around the room. James and Sirius were huddled together on one side of the room. Remus still sat against the wall and…Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She saw herself laying on the other side of the room. Lily glanced down at her body and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sirius sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You idiot!" Lily screeched and kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow! Wormtail, what was that for?" Sirius stood up shakily and looked around. His face paled as he saw his own body sitting against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Why am I over there?" Sirius' body looked over at Lily, "Who are you?"

"Lily." Lily breathed. "You're Remus of course."

A sudden groan made both seventh years head's turn. Lily's body sat up shakily. She shook her head back and forth before glancing up at the other two. Lily's body stared at them both for a few second in shock then loudly proclaimed, "It made me a clone!"

"Sirius," both Lily and Remus confirmed at the same time.

Lily quickly explained how they had some how switched bodies. Sirius looked down, realizing for the first time that he was in Lily's slender frame. He stared at his new body for a second then poked one of his boobs.

"Sirius!" Lily complained, slapping his hand.

Sirius stuck his lower lip out and rubbed his hand. "You can't hit a girl!" He whined.

"I'll show you what I can and can't hit," Lily threatened as she took a few steps closer to him.

Sirius yelped and hid behind Remus, who was still in Sirius' body.

Remus was about to tell all of them to calm down when a tiny scream distracted them all. James' body sat up, staring all of them. His expression twisted in one that most of them had never seen on James' face before. Fear.

It was understandable why, as whoever was in Jame's body was staring at a very unusual scene. Lily hiding behind Sirius and Peter staring daggers into Lily's eyes.

James' body began to tremble and a few tiny squeaks escaped from it's lips.

"Peter?" Remus asked, taking a step towards his friend.

James' eyes flickered up into Remus' (Or Sirius' I guess...) face.

"What's going on?" He asked in a small voice.

Remus glared at Sirius. "SOMEONE had the bright idea to throw random things into our potion and well... this happened."

"We've switched bodies, Pete." Sirius clarified when the confused expression Peter wore didn't change.

"So... you are...?" Peter asked as he looking into Sirius' eyes.

"I'm Remus, thats Sirius and that's Lily" he said, pointing at the different bodies as he went.

"This is bloody confusing." a new voice declared and everyone looked to see Remus' body standing on the opposite side of the bathroom. It's body stepped into the circle of friends and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's write this down so we can remember who is who."

James quickly scribbled down each persons name and then the body they were in. When he was done it looked like this:

Person - Body

Lily – Peter

James- Remus

Remus- Sirius

Peter- James

Sirius- Lily

(Note: You might want to print that off. It could come in handy)

Lily grabbed the piece of paper away from James' hand.

"No... no, no, no, no, no" She murmured as she read it. She looked up at the four other people standing there. "We are not staying like this. I can't go around as Peter for the rest of my life!"

"I dunno, Lils..." Sirius said as he continued admiring his new body in the mirror, "switching bodies could have an upside." He poked his new boob again and Lily shot a pleading look at Remus.

"Don't worry, Lily." Remus soothed. "We can keep him under control."

"That's not all I'm worried about... I have exams! I have an image to sustain! I can't have _him_ mess up my life!"

Peter shot a worried glance at Remus. "How long should this last?" He squeaked from James body.

"I'm not sure..." Remus answered slowly. "I'll try to work on an antidote... but since Sirius just threw random boxes into the cauldron, I have no clue where to start..."

Lily threw her hands into the air. "Well why don't you ask some teacher? I'm sure professor Slughorn would be happy to help-"

"No!" Sirius cut off. He pulled his gaze away from the mirror to stare at Lily with a horror-stricken face. "You can't do that! He would kill us! We stole most of this stuff from him!"

"You should have thought of that before you dumped all that random crap into the cauldron then!"

"Ok, ok, listen." Sirius came up to Lily and put his arm around her shoulder. "If Moony hasn't found a cure for this in a month, we can go talk to Slughorn. Ok?"

"Deal." Lily agreed and the two shook on it.

"Um... Sirius.. I'm not sure I'm going to able to figure something out in a month..."

Lily smiled. "Then we go to Slughorn. Oh, and Sirius, please don't screw up my life." Lily turned on her heal and walked out the bathroom door. The four boys stood together in the middle of the bathroom -Peter letting out tiny squeaks every so often- until Remus suggested that they all go get a good nights sleep.

The boys trudged up to the Gryffindor common room. They dragged their new legs through the room and towards the boys staircases. They had taken about five steps up when the stairs gave out beneath them.

"What the-?" James moaned as he detangled himself from the pile of bodies.

Remus sat up and rubbed his head. "It must think that Sirius is really a girl..." he muttered.

"What?" Sirius cried, "But all my crap is up there! Is the staircase really that stupid?"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Remus hissed as Peter began squeaking again. Remus closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his temples, something he did when he needed to think.

"Alright." He said finally. "The only way I can see this working is if Sirius stays in the girls dormitories.

Sirius stuck out his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat like that for about half a second until something dawned on him.

"Wait... girls?" Sirius' eyes began to widen and his mouth dropped open just a little. His eyes glazed over and the other three boys could tell that he had gone into his fantasy mode again.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped and hit him across the face.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Sirius said in a daze as if he hadn't even felt Remus' hand.

"Sirius, listen to me." Remus grabbed his friend by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eye, "You are a girl now. You're Lily. You can't try to get girls when you're Lily. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded dizzily and floated up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Remus shook his head and hoped that Sirius could keep his male hormones under control for at least one night. He turned around and fallowed his other friends up to the boys dormitories.

He entered the room and saw James and Peter standing against the bathroom door.

"Lily, it can't be that bad. Come on out." James shouted threw the closed door.

"No!" Came Lily's muffled reply.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he walked toward his friends.

"Lily went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and now she wont come out." James explained to him.

"Come on, Lily. We need to use the bathroom too."

There was a long pause on the other side of the door. "Alright..." Lily said slowly. "But you can't laugh..."

"We promise." Remus assured her.

The bathroom door began to open very slowly. It swung wider and wider until...

James couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Jaaaames!" Lily whined as she stood in the doorway. Lily, in Peter's body had forced her tiny, white lace nightgown over her new form. Remus could feel his lip switching but he tried to keep his face under control.

"I have no idea what the problem is." He forced out, trying to make Lily feel better.

Lily groaned and dove into her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to get to sleep.

()()()()

_Haha so know you know whats happening, huh? I'm going to try to call the characters by their real names and not the bodies they are in, but I may mess up a couple times. Just try to bare with me alright?_

_Also, please review! It would be v. v. cool of you!_


End file.
